


High time for some sleep

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cute Frisk, Fluff without Plot, Mute Frisk, Plotbunnies, Poor Papyrus, Poor Sans, Sans Being Sans, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Sans puns need to be stopped and papyrus knows just what to do





	High time for some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on Google+ but decided I should also post it here

Sans was in one of his more punnier moods and it was grinding on papyrus's nerves. Frisk would giggle every now and then as they thought corny puns were the best puns. There were so bad they were good, or at least got an unexpected laugh or smile out of you.  
“NYEH!” Papyrus shouted suddenly. Then quick as a flash he stood up grabbing sans and holding him out in front of himself.  
Sans a little shaken by the sudden movement just laughed and continued to tell jokes. Papyrus glared at sans not saying a word.  
Frisk was confused and unsure of what to do.  
Sans jokes started to get sloppy and slow till he just fell asleep right there hanging in papyrus's arms.  
"Nyehehe!" Papyrus laughed at his obvious success to stop sans's puns.  
Frisk laughed along with him a little confused but happy they were happy.  
"YOU SEE HUMAN THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP SANS. OTHERWISE HE WOULD GO ON ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus said bringing sans to rest on his chest. "HE JUST FALLS STRAIGHT TO SLEEP WHEN HE'S PICKED UP HIGH. DON'T KNOW WHY THAT IS BUT IT WORKS. ALTHOUGH I WISH HE WASN'T SUCH A LAZYBONES! BUT THE PUNS HAD TO STOP."  
And with that frisk followed behind as they put sans to bed.


End file.
